Tu sueño por el mio
by AkaneMiiya
Summary: Ranma x Akane en un Universo Alterno


Hola a todosss! Wiii! Este hace un monto que no escribía nada y ahora aquí me tienen!  
Este es un Universo Alternativo, no se un día se me ocurrió y decidí plasmarlo espero les guste besosss hasta donde estén.

Tu sueño por el mio.

Que era lo que había pasado, de verdad la amaba tanto que dolía, saco de la caja de madera otro puro y se lo llevo a los labios, el whisky en la mano izquierda, un trago más y seria su tercera botella entre ayer y hoy, alguien anuncio la llegada del señor Yoshizawa, un hombre de aproximadamente 40 años, de estatura baja y complexión robusta.

-Señor Saotome todo esta listo, los papeles de la solicitud fueron aceptados y nos esperan mañana en las oficinas del juez a las tres de la tarde.  
-Claro, por mi esta bien- respondió en un tono que denotaba su falta de interés  
-Ahora si me permite sugerirle, creo que nos deberíamos de poner de acuerdo con los términos del divorcio, usted no ha sido muy especifico sobre…- en amable hombre no pudo completar su oración ya que la mano donde antes era sostenido un puro se había levantado en señal de que se callara.  
-Ya le había dicho que lo que diga mi … esposa, será lo que se haga o lo que sea que pase en estos casos.  
-Pero señor esta consiente de que…  
-Es todo Yoshizawa puede retirarse.  
-Con permiso señor Saotome.  
El abogado se retiro en el mismo silencio que había entrado.

-Estas segura de esto Akane?-  
-Yo solo se que esto ya no funciona Ukyo, yo… en verdad me duele pero que puedo hacer?, yo quería un esposo, formar una familia unida, esperaba tantas cosas de esto, menos lo que ahora estoy pasando… me case enamorada y aun, aun… aun yo…-  
-Lo se amiga, aun lo amas- respondió mientras la abrazaba tratando de consolar a su amiga, en verdad se compadecía de su dolor, ella mejor que nadie sabia cuanto era que Akane amaba a su pronto ex marido, y todavía le resultaba totalmente incomprensible la situación, después de un momento Akane siguió hablando con pesar en la voz y lagrimas en los ojos.  
-Cuando lo conocí el era divertido, despreocupado y al mismo tiempo atento conmigo, ambos compartíamos el gusto por las artes marciales, los viajes, los valores, y en lo demás éramos totalmente diferentes, y todo junto nos daba una compenetración mágica, jamás me cansaba de estar con el, aun que de vez en cuando dijera una estupidez, y el siempre aguanto mis cambios de humor con una sonrisa, cuando me case con el, nuestros planes eran abrir un dojo, en contra de la opinión de su familia, y cuando nos estableciéramos tendríamos familia, pero ocurrió la muerte de su padre y todo cambio, la empresa familiar quedo solo en sus manos como único heredero, la idea del dojo se fue al trasto junto con la de la familia, y el empezó a cambiar, muchísimo, tanto- Ukyo solo la escuchaba con atención, sabia de sobra lo que había pasado, no por que se lo hubieran contado si no por que ella misma había vivido con Akane todas esas etapas de su vida, pero simplemente callaba y la seguía escuchando.  
-al principio se ausentaba medio día, luego un poco más y más, después cuando descubrió que por culpa de malas inversiones de su padre la empresa estaba al borde de la banca rota fue peor, se obsesiono y dejo poco a poco de ser el mismo, dejo sus sueños y los míos y los cambio por la empresa, el dinero aumento pero la comunicación decayó hasta el punto de no hablarnos en días, yo lo intente Ukyo de verdad que lo intente, pero un día me canse, sabia que no había amante ni nada por el estilo y pensé que un día el Ranma que conocí regresaría a mi y no fue así, todo decayó hasta este punto. Decirte que estoy segura de esto seria mentira, pero ya no aguanto este infierno, esta desolación de saber que vivimos en la misma casa y que al final del día ni el beso de buenas noches nos damos- Ukyo solo asistió y abrazo más fuerte a Akane.

-Ranma aun estas aquí?- menciono Ryoga amigo de la infancia y socio del hombre que solo se mecía en la silla de su escritorio, encerrado en la oscuridad de su despacho solo acompañado del humo del puro y el olor a alcohol.  
-Y que esperabas, encontrarme saltando sobre la cama?- respondió con sarcasmo  
-No, pero esto es excesivo, hundirte en la depresión no resuelve tus problemas, yo se que puede ser difícil que tu esposa te deje, pero la vida continua, hay personas que dependen de ti, de hecho toda la empresa depende de ti, y por lo visto tu mujer ya no, en cambio la compañía necesi…-  
-Que no lo entiendes?! Akane se fue, Akane se lo llevo todo!- Ranma de pie gritaba a la cara de su socio exasperado de que tomara su situación como si fuera un mal, pero pequeño error en la inversión de bolsa.  
-Pero de que hablas Ranma?!, todo esta aquí, tu mismo lo dijiste tomo una pequeña valija de viaje y se fu…-  
-Ella Ryoga!, ella era, es todo para mi y la tuve que perder para darme cuenta de que la necesito aquí, conmigo, que no puedo vivir sin…ella- Ryoga entonces noto el tambaleo de su amigo, estaba ebrio y quiso atribuir a eso que ahora Ranma estuviera llorando, desaliñado y mal oliente, así que fue hasta el, le recargo un brazo en sus propios hombros y lo llevo hasta su habitación, le quito los zapatos y lo dejo tendido sobre el colchón, y mientras lo veía susurrando incoherencias y perder la conciencia, considero severamente que el hecho del divorcio en verdad afectaba a su amigo y socio, el todo poderoso Ranma Saotome.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _

El día jueves 27, a las 3 de la tarde Akane Saotome se hallaba puntual junto con su abogado en las oficinas jurídicas correspondientes, para firmar los papeles que le acreditarían volvería a ser Akane Tendo, además de ella y su acompañante (el abogado), estaba el representante legal de Ranma, el señor Yoshizawa, quien aseguraba su cliente llegaría en cualquier momento, sin embargo ese momento no llego sino 35 minutos después de la hora acordada, dando paso a un flamante marido con jeans y camiseta, barba de semanas, exactamente 2, desde que había firmado los papeles de consentimiento, y por supuesto para complementar el vestuario, unas pronunciadas ojeras. Akane por su parte llevaba un traje sastre que la hacia ver bastante normal, y unas gafas de sol que ocultaban lo que había hecho toda la noche.  
-Muy bien ya que el señor Saotome nos digna con su presencia, me presento, soy el juez…- Para Ranma las presentaciones nunca fueron importantes a excepción de cuando conoció a una jovencita de facciones finas, tez blanca y ojos color chocolate, la cual poco había cambiado desde su primer encuentro hace mas de 8 años o su boda ya hace 5 años.  
- Entonces certificado el documento, procederemos a verificar las preferencias de los cónyuges, ehh… abogados por favor sus peticiones-  
Akane jamás en su vida había querido tanto no tener a Ranma cerca, era tan devastador saber que dentro de poco serian no más que meros desconocidos.  
-Lo único que tenemos que decir- hablo el señor Yoshizawa – es que el señor Saotome esta dispuesto a cumplir cualquiera que sean las exigencias de la señora-  
-Yo no quiero nada- fue lo único que Akane tuvo el valor de decir y esa simple frase atrajo la atención de los presentes en la oficina.  
-La señora quiere decir que no pedirá nada a su ex – marido, el señor Saotome-  
-Bien si ese e el caso procedamos a firmar el documento-  
La palabra ex-marido fue tan clara y retumbante en la cabeza de Ranma que después del choque de emociones y unión de cables miro a su aun esposa tomar el bolígrafo con una mal disimulada temblorina y poner la mitad de su firma en el papel, dado que la otra mitad quedo en el aire por que una mano muy bien conocida intercepto su camino y la saco del despacho no sin antes aclarar que quería un momento a solas con esa mujer de traje sastre y ojos ocultos.  
-Ranma que rayos haces?!-  
-Ya lo pensé mejor y no, no quiero el divorcio te quiero a ti, eso quiero.  
-es tarde ya firme y ahora te toca firmar-  
-no, no terminaste de firmar-  
-eso no…-  
-y si te doy una prueba de que tu quieres lo mismo que yo, es decir, quedarte conmigo-  
-de que hablas ya no…- solo fue consiente de sus lentes oscuros estaban en el suelo y que sus ojos hinchados ahora eran visibles así como el agua salada que caía de ellos.  
-tu aun me quieres, no puedes estar hablando enserio cuando dices que ya es tarde, y si lo fuera que, te amo y no pienso dejarte ir tan fácil- dijo mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas con sus pulgares mientras sus manos reposaban a cada lado de su cara sobre sus mejillas.  
-es que…-  
-te acuerdas que te dije el día que te propuse matrimonio?-  
-tu sueño por el mío Tendo, tu vida de la mía no se aleja jamás- respondió ella perdida en la infinidad de sus ojos azules  
-hoy te digo lo mismo, tu sueño por el mío Saotome, tu vida de la mía no se aleja jamás de eso me encargo yo- y así en un pasillo solitario, a las afueras del despacho civil, con abogados, juez y media firma de Akane Saotome sobre el papel dentro de la oficina, Ranma Saotome toma a su mujer para recomenzar la vida que quedo suspendida, y empezar los sueños que simplemente flotaron en el aire.

Fin

Yeah! que tal?  
saludos a todo mundo  
bye bye!


End file.
